Lonely Road
by Queen girl
Summary: Songfic. Sirius in Askaban. Wenn ich versuche, in mich hinein zu blicken, sehe ich nur ein kaltes, trostloses Schwarz.Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es ist, zu lachen, glücklich zu sein. Read and Review!


**Lonely Road**

_Songfic_

Wenn ich versuche, in mich hinein zu blicken, sehe ich nur ein kaltes, trostloses Schwarz. Ich spüre Tag zu Tag mehr, wie sich mein Körper wandelt, zu einem gefühllosem, kaltherzigem Brocken. Ich hasse dieses Gefühl in mir, dass mich so eisig und beißend auslaugt, dass mir alles nimmt, was ich innerlich noch besitze. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde kommt es wieder, ergreift mich, nimmt mir meinen eigenen Körper. Ich tue nichts. Ich kann mich nicht wehren. Meine leblosen Augen starren die kalte Mauer an, vor der ich Tag und Nacht sitze. Ich kenne mich nicht mehr. Wenn ich jemand anderes wäre, würde ich mich von mir abwenden, genau, wie es alle anderen getan hatten. Sie haben keine Schuld. Ich hätte es genauso gemacht.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es ist, zu lachen, glücklich zu sein. Was Freundlichkeit ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich einmal froh war. Was ist froh, glücklich, freundlich, ich kenne diese Worte nicht mehr. Sie haben nichts mehr mit meinem Leben zu tun. Sie waren einmal so bedeutend und wichtig für mich. Jetzt sind sie mir egal. Ich kann nichts mehr mit ihnen anfangen. Ich kenne auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, hungrig zu sein, Durst zu haben. Aber es ist nicht all das, was mich am meisten verletzt. Es ist, dass alles von mir abgefallen ist. Dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was Angst ist, nicht weiß, wie es ist, wenn man verzweifelt ist, wenn die Furcht einen lähmt. Ich kenne keine Erleichterung. Keine Entspannung, keine Erholung. Für mich gibt es keine größere Qual, als all das nicht spüren zu können.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

Was ist das für ein Leben, wenn ich nichts mehr fühlen kann, außer dieses Auslaugen, wenn mir alles egal ist. Es geht an mir vorbei und ich merke es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier sitze, diese kalte Mauer anstarre und darauf warte, dass ich mehr und mehr ausgelaugt werde. Dass mir langsam aber sicher mein Körper weggenommen wird. Ich bin bald nur noch eine Hülle. Mich kann man nicht mehr sehen. Nur noch meine Oberfläche. Ich bin nicht mehr ich. Ich bin auch niemand anderes. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir geschieht. Was ich bin. Ich würde nichts lieber spüren, als Angst, Angst vor dem Ende. Aber ich habe keine Angst davor, es gibt keinen Grund für mich. Ich denke nicht darüber nach, was dann sein wird. Ich weiß nur, dass es besser wird.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_til then I walk alone_

Ich könnte weglaufen, aber ich tue es nicht. Ich wüsste nicht wohin. Es gibt nichts und niemanden, der mich noch will. Aber der eigentliche Grund, weswegen ich es nicht mache, nicht einfach fortlaufe, ist der, dass mich alles verfolgen würde. Ich würde, egal wo ich bin, nur noch diese tote Mauer vor mir sehen. Die Stille hören, egal, wie viele Menschen um mich herum schreien würden. Und das Gefühl, ausgelaugt zu werden, würde ich überall hin mitnehmen. Ich würde es niemals abschütteln können. Warum sollte ich also weglaufen? Es macht keinen Sinn, ich würde dass alles niemals verdrängen können. Ich würde es schaffen, wie ich es schon einmal geschafft habe, auszubrechen, aber die Umgebung würde sich in mir niemals ändern. Vielleicht käme mein Äußeres hinaus in die helle, glückliche Welt, aber mein Inneres würde hier, vor dieser kalten Mauer, zurück gelassen werden.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

Ich weiß, dass es besser wäre, zu gehen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Und wenn ich es wirklich wollen würde, würde es mir nicht möglich sein. Denn es gibt nichts, mit dem ich dem allen hier ein Ende setzen kann. Alles haben sie mir genommen. Ich bin für mich schon dadurch gestorben, dass sie mich so ausgelaugt haben, mir meinen Körper entnommen. Aber trotzdem sitze ich noch hier. Ich kann den Durst nicht spüren, ich verdurstete nicht. Wenn ich mir meine Haut ansehe, erblicke ich überall rote Streifen; dort hatte ich mich aufgekratzt, dort hatte ich mich gezwickt, geschlagen. Manchmal getreten oder gebissen. Aber ich habe all das nicht gespürt, nicht gemerkt. Sehe nur, wie das Blut heraussickert und auf den Steinboden tropft.

_Read between the lines of what's _

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone._

_I walk alone. I walk alone. _

Ich werde hier bleiben. Mein Körper wird noch lange hier sitzen. Ich wäre so froh, wenn ich Angst davor spüren könnte, aber ich tue es nicht. Ich fühle, wie sich mein Körper mehr und mehr mir entzieht, wie ich mehr Abstand von mir selbst nehme. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte. Es ist mir egal, wie alles andere. Es hat für mich ein Ende genommen, aber meine Hülle bleibt hier. Für mich bin ich gestorben.


End file.
